Damon's Quick Getaway
by jaotvdspn1994
Summary: After watching episode 4x19 tonight, I had an idea. Damon goes to visit a friend just to get some clarity. Will sparks fly between the two buddies? Short and sweet. I'm debating of adding another chapter. Let me know if I should :)
1. Chapter 1

My mom called out upstairs for me.

"Jaliss, are you almost ready to go?"

"Yeah. I'm coming down now."

I grabbed my dark purple dress hanging on the closet and went downstairs.

"My mom and sister were already waiting in the car.

Today was my cousin Darcy's wedding. When all was said and done, I think I looked pretty good. My dress was floor length with a sweetheart neckline. I had my hair up in a fancy braided bun with matching purple pumps. What can I say? My cousin got good taste in bridesmaids looks .

The ceremony was beautiful. But I wanted to get to the reception. I love dancing. It's the best part of a reception. That and booze. But remember I'm only eighteen. The music was incredible. Who would of thought Things would get even get even better from there.

The dj changed the song. "Hey, let's slow it down for all those lovers out there." I was ready to step off the dance floor until someone caught my hand.

"You're really going to let that dress go to waste?". Damon.

I threw my arms around him. I haven't seen him in a while. He lifted me off the floor.

" Dont get me wrong, I'm so glad you're here. But what are you doing here?"

He answered honestly. " You posted it on Facebook. I figured I'd come see you."

He did want to see her, but he wanted to answer truthfully. . He never lied to her. " You remember Elena?"

I shook my head. " Well, tonight was prom and she tried to kill her best friend, stole her other friend's dress, and ripped Stefan and I's hearts out. She has no humanity and she tries to kill anyone that gets in her way. She's become a full on bitch on wheels."

Damn, I thought my prom was eventful.

"But you two still love her."

He shook his head and looked down. " wanna dance?"

He held out his hand and pulled me close to his body.

"You look beautiful. Then again you always look beautiful."

I smiled the biggest smile. "Thank you. You're looking pretty sexy yourself."

He spun me. " I'm always sexy."

Yes he was.

He pulled me back in.

" Jaliss, Elena.. She doesn't feel anything for me anymore. I don't know what to do. It was better when she was sired to me. Is that wrong to say?"

My heart broke for Damon. He deserves to be happy like everyone else.

"No it's not. It feels right when two people love each other. Sire bond or no sire bond I get it."

How'd did she understand me? Not even my brother understands me like she does. I guess that's why i called her my best friend. She deserved everything and more. If anyone ever hurt her, they would stop breathing.

" Sorry I didn't show up sooner. I would've been your boyfriend for the night."

" Ha, I like the sound of that. "

He let go of my hand and took my face in both of his hands. He started to stroke my cheek.

"Damon," I whispered.

He kissed me. I moved my one arm from his shoulder to his neck to pull him even closer. I pulled away first.

"Damon, you're hurting. I don't think kissing me will make you better."

" Please Jaliss. Make me feel better.", he asked pleadingly. I kissed him again and it was desperate and utterly breathtaking.

I wanted this to go further. god help me I did. But Elena Gilbert is his love.

"Damon, go back to her. She might not feel it now, but she does love you. and from what you tell me, she sounds worth fighting for."

He kissed me on the cheek. "You're right. I should. You are on my team right?'

"Duh, I've always been team  
Delena," and laughed.

Within a flash of strobe lights, he was gone.


	2. Chapter 2

Once Damon was gone, I stepped off the dance floor and removed my heels. I carried my heels in my hand and started to walk along the beach.

My mind wouldn't would stop thinking about Damon no matter how I tried. It didn't help that we kissed tonight. Now, I was thinking about him in a whole new way. Instead of just a friend. I always thought he was attractive. That's a given. But even when he did terrible things, I knew that wasn't who he really was. After all that he's been through, I can see why he had his guard up so high and lashed out. I just want to think of something else right now. Anything. Anything, but Damon. He went back to Elena.

I felt someone touch one of my bare shoulders. I turned around quickly, hoping it would be Damon.

"Oh, hey Kyle," I said, trying not to show disappointment in my voice.

"Hey, Jalissa," he managed to get out. Each word slurred. I could smell the heavy alcohol on his breath.

Kyle was a guy I go to school with. Our families have known each other for years. He's been trying to hook up with me since freshman year. The kicker is, the asshole had a girlfriend. And she was here tonight.

I saw he was staring at me.

"Why are you staring?"

He moved closer to me.

"Just looking at you. You know when I first saw you, I knew I wanted you. You're just so perfect," he replied stroking my cheek.

I moved his hand away from my face.

"You're drunk, Kyle. Go back to Amber."

I went to walk away and he violently grabbed my arm.

"I don't think you heard me. I want you and I'm going to have you."

"Let go of me, Kyle!"

"You heard her, let her go."

My favorite person was standing a few feet from both of us. Damon.

Kyle turned his attention to Damon.

"And if I don't?"

Damon grinned and flung him in the ocean, soaking his whole body.

Kyle got up from being in the water.

"What the hell!"

"Snap out of it, man, she isn't interested, " he yelled to Kyle.

He looked at me and took off his tuxedo jacket and wrapped it over my shoulders.

"You okay?"

"Yeah. I am thank you. I thought you left."

"I was about to, but I wanted to stay with you for a little while. Good thing I did."

He smiled and wrapped his one arm around my shoulders and we started walking together. I was quiet, not wanting to say anything dumb. I was just listening to the sea collide with the sand.

"Jaliss, you sure you're okay?"

No I'm not. I think I'm in love with you. It just took you kissing me, to realize that.

"I'm fine. But I gotta be honest... I'm pretty envious of Elena."

We stopped walking and he stood in front of me.

"Why?"

"She has two great guys who love her so much, they'll do anything for her. I never experienced that. I seem to only attract the dicks."

Damon stared at his best friend for a minute. Jalissa was stunning. Inside and out. The outside, was breathtaking. She had beautiful green eyes with long dark hair that was done differently everyday. She was at the perfect height at 5 '9 and her body curved in all the right places. . Her makeup was always done lovely to enhance her wonderful features. One the inside, was just as incredible. She had those eyes that can stare into a man's soul and see right through the bullshit. She can accept people for who they are, even if she wishes they would make themselves better. She was the perfect human being in his eyes. Has he thought about being with her? Yes. But being hung up on Katherine and now Elena for so long, his mind would always surpass the possibility of them together. Plus, she could do a lot better than him.

"It'll happen for you, Jalissa. And I know the guy that will be in your life will be incredible. If he's not, I'll turn him to road kill."

I laughed. "Okay, Damon. Whatever you say."

I decided to hold my tongue on the being in love with him thing. If Elena makes him feel the way I do right now, I want that for him.

We were about to keep walking when Damon got a call on his cell.

He pulled it out and answered.

"Hey, Stefan. How is she? Alright, I'll be home soon."

I gave him a frown.

"Are you leaving me, Damon Salvatore?"

"I'm sorry. I have to. He needs help with Elena, and the whole turn her humanity back on. Tell you what, I'll be back after to tell you all about it."

I took off his jacket and handed it to him.

"Sounds like a plan."

He pulled me into a hug and kissed me on the cheek.

"Call me if you need anything, okay Jaliss?"

I put of my two fingers up.

"Promise."

Just like that, he was gone for the second time that night. I was hoping that Elena's recovery will come quick. I wanted to see Damon again. Even if there's no more kissing involved. Just us, being friends.


End file.
